


Sneaky PeeBee

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sleep Sex, Sneakiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: PeeBee is one sneaky little asari!  When she finds Scott Ryder all alone on date night after Cora has to work late, she spies a truly once-in-a-lifetime opportunity...





	Sneaky PeeBee

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Sneaky PeeBee **

“Ryder! Oh Ryyyyyyddeeeerr! Hey, Scott!”

PeeBee’s voice echoed against the hull of the empty Tempest. She waited for him or anyone else to reply, tapping her foot impatiently against the cold floor of the cargo bay. But no reply came.

She should have expected this. Yesterday the Tempest docked at the Nexus to resupply and give updates to Tann and the other Nexus leaders. Until then they were finished, Scott Ryder declared shore leave for the whole Pathfinder team. Everyone scattered to the winds. All except PeeBee. And Scott too, supposedly.

PeeBee had business with a few contacts on the Nexus regarding a new Remnant scanner she was developing. Sadly some crucial data she had saved got corrupted thanks to a power surge Gil accidentally triggered during maintenance last night. She didn’t discover it until today and started to bang her head against the wall, fearing her scanner would never be completed. Fortunately the first blow to her noggin made her remember something. She sent Scott a copy of the data to look over! Surely he must still have it saved somewhere.

She ran into Jaal who told her he saw Scott returning to the ship. She hurried back and started searching the ship after he failed to reply to her call. She searched half the ship before she came to the obvious conclusion that he was likely in his quarters. She hurried there and barged in without knocking.

“Ryder!” she declared sternly. “I need that data I sent you the other day! You still got it lying around?”

Her eyes darted around the room as she looked for him and waited for his reply. She quickly found him sitting slumped down on the sofa. From where she was standing PeeBee couldn’t see his face and Scott wasn’t turning to face her.

“Ryder!” she called out again. Still no response. PeeBee was quiet for a while until she detected the faintest hint of…snoring. He was asleep! Now fuming, PeeBee stormed over to wake him up and get that data from him.

“Wake up, sleepyhead!” she barked. She rounded the sofa and stared down at him. “I got no time for…for…ooooohhh…”

PeeBee’s voice trailed off and her eyes widened as her gaze swiftly shifted from his sleeping face to his groin…where his surprisingly large cock was sticking out of his pants!

For probably the first time in her life PeeBee was utterly speechless. Scott was so…so big! A lot bigger than she thought he was! She’s slept with her fair share of human men, mostly to get something from them that she wanted, but not many of them were packing a dick this big! How did he fit that monster in his pants?!

His dick was limp and flopped to the side. The tip stopped short of the datapad Scott was holding in his hand. Curiosity getting the better of her, PeeBee gently pried it from his clutches and read it.

_Hey baby. Sorry but that meeting with Addison got delayed and she’s bringing Tann in too. That guy doesn’t believe in short meetings. Funny considering how short salarian lifespans are. I’m afraid I won’t be making date night tonight. I’ll stop by and see if you’re awake after the meeting ends though I don’t expect it to be until late tonight. I’ll make it up to you then. Love you._

_-Cora xoxo_

PeeBee smirked. She knew Scott and Cora had a thing going but it was kind of funny to be holding tangible proof. She looked around. Sitting on the table in front of Scott were four things. Two wine glasses, one untouched and the other half-filled with wine. An opened wine bottle that was almost empty. And a framed picture of Cora, smiling up at the sleeping Scott.

She quickly pieced together what happened. Scott got the wine for their date night tonight but then got Cora’s message. He started drinking alone and eventually passed out as he masturbated to a picture of Cora.

PeeBee gently returned the datapad to Scott’s hand. She could come back and get the data later. But then again…

She couldn’t take her eyes of his cock. It was so big! It was making her mouth water! Scott refused her offer for a Zero-G tumble in her escape pod earlier. She didn’t get the chance to find out how he tasted. Then when he and Cora became a thing any hopes she had were permanently dashed. Or so she thought.

“Once in a lifetime opportunity!” she thought.

“Mmmmmm…”

Moments later PeeBee had Scott’s cock in her mouth. All it took were a few quick strokes with her hands to get him nice and hard again. His cock seemed to swell up before her very eyes and became even bigger! She couldn’t wait to sample this thing!

PeeBee moaned happily as she slurped his cock, sucking on the tip and slowly wrapping her lips around his member as she slid it into her mouth. She kept glancing up at his face. He was so drunk that he was completely oblivious to her! She should find out when he plans to go out drinking more often!

His cock ran across her tongue and filled her mouth with an incredible meaty flavor! It tasted so good that her eyelids fluttered. Cora was a lucky woman! She could get to sample this big thing whenever she wanted. She could suck him and fuck him and—

“Cora…”

PeeBee froze when she heard Scott’s voice. Slowly she glanced up and to her horror she saw that his eyes were open. Mostly open anyway. They were still half-closed from sleepiness. She also noticed a strange…emptiness in his eyes. Was that just from being drunk?

“Cora…” he repeated. He was still out of it. He thought she was Cora! Slowly PeeBee started to slide his cock out of her mouth. If she were lucky she could get away before he completely woke up.

“Don’t stop…”

Suddenly Scott placed his hands on PeeBee’s head and pushed down, sending his member all the way down her throat! The sudden shock and the sheer size of his cock made PeeBee gag. Scott loosened his grip but as soon as PeeBee tried to pull her head back he tightened it again and pushed her down.

“Blow me, Cora. Blow me…like you did…”

His voice was soft and very tired. PeeBee managed to steal a glance at his face and noticed that his head was kind of bobbing to the side like he was…

“Wait a minute!” PeeBee suddenly thought. “Is he…still asleep?!”

PeeBee couldn’t believe it but that was the case! She was only half right before. Scott really did think that she was Cora but he was dreaming it! The man was _sleep-fucking_ her!

“Once in a lifetime opportunity indeed!” PeeBee realized.

She stopped struggling and resumed her blowjob. As long as Scott stayed asleep she could fuck him all she wanted! But how far could she go?

After a while Scott released his grip for good and PeeBee was able to stand up. He looked up at her with his sleeping eyes and smiled dimly.

“You’re so beautiful, baby…” he mumbled. PeeBee couldn’t help but blush, even though that compliment was not meant for her. “…Can I see your tits?” he went on.

PeeBee smiled. “Gladly!” she said gently, trying her best to mimic Cora’s voice. She pulled open her top and flashed her breasts at him. She never wore underwear so that was all she needed to do for Scott to get an eyeful of her beautiful blue mounds.

“Oh yeah…” he moaned. His cock started getting hard again. PeeBee giggled. If he liked THIS then…

She removed the rest of her clothes and stood naked in front of him. She struck a sexy pose so he could see everything from her boobs to her wet azure. Scott’s sleepy smile widened and his cock went as hard as it could get. Not wanting to waste any time, she moved on to the next stage. She turned around and bent over, resting her hands on the table and her naked blue ass pointed right at Scott’s face. She gave it a seductive little shake and reached back to spread her pussy open.

“Stick it inside me, baby,” she said in her fake-Cora voice. “I need your big meat stick inside me! Fuck me. Stick it all the way in…”

She turned away as Scott climbed to his feet, somehow still asleep despite it all. She returned her hand to the table and waited patiently for him to do his thing. This was what she was waiting for! To feel Scott all the way inside her! She could barely contain her excitement! She almost jumped when she felt his hands on her ass. She let out a soft moan as he squeezed her plump bottom.

“Stick it in me, baby,” she repeated softly. “Stick it in! Stick it—OOOHH!”

To her shock, Scott thrust his cock into her asshole! Not her pussy!

“WA-HA!” she cried out as he thrust his hips, driving his full length all the way into her ass. PeeBee couldn’t hold herself up anymore and she collapsed, knocking the wine bottle and glasses off the table. Miraculously they didn’t break and wake Scott and he continued to fuck her in the ass. He kept a firm grip on her ass cheeks as his groin slapped against them, the sound of slapping flesh mixing with their grunts and groans.

“I love your ass, Cora…” Scott mumbled. “I was so happy when you told me it was your favorite spot…so happy…”

So Cora’s an ass girl! This surprised PeeBee. They actually had something in common! As excited as she was at the prospect of having his cock in her pussy, having it in her asshole was even better! She loved anal! It drove her crazy!

“Oh yes!” she said between gritted teeth. She clenched her fist as she struggled to focus under the waves of pleasure crushing her mind. Scott was in her ass! He was all the way inside her! She looked back at him and saw that he was still sleeping despite having his cock in a woman’s hole! As her face burned red, she couldn’t help but wonder…what else could she do with Ryder tonight? How much could she get him…to ‘Ride-her’?

**_Hours Later…_ **

Cora boarded the Tempest after what was probably the longest and most painfully boring meeting of her life. She knew politicians could be dull but Tann and Addison? She jokingly entertained the thought of sending _them_ against the Kett. They could bore them to death!

It was almost midnight by the time Cora entered Scott’s room. She felt really bad about canceling their date night and wanted to make it up to him. If he was still awake she planned to “apologize” to him in the most erotic way possible. If he was asleep, she’d join him in bed. If he woke up, her apology would begin. If not…surely they could sneak in a quickie in the morning!

She found Scott asleep in bed. But not in the fashion she was expecting. He was completely naked, his cock that she loved so much flopped to the side. The room appeared a little…messy. Was someone else in here with Scott? For a brief moment Cora had a dark thought. The thought that maybe…just maybe…Scott wasn’t alone while she was gone. But she quickly shook it off. No way would Scott Ryder cheat on her! He wasn’t that type of guy. He probably just had a little too much wine and went to bed masturbating. She’s caught him doing that once or twice. And that was fine with her.

She smiled and removed her clothes. Slowly as to not wake him too quickly she crawled onto the bed to curl up next to him but stopped as she reached his groin. Her eyes were immediately drawn to it and she felt herself growing incredibly wet. Was Scott too drunk to wake up for sex? She hoped not. Now that she was here she wasn’t sure if she could wait!

Awake or not, Cora decided to have a little fun. She gently took his cock in her hands and gave it a few gentle strokes to get him hard. He moaned in his sleep and his cock started to harden up. Took a bit longer than normal, Cora noticed. But once he was sufficiently hard she kissed the tip of his cock before wrapping her lips around it and sliding it in.

She gave his cock a few good sucks before suddenly pulled it out. Cora’s brow furrowed as she smacked her lips, her tongue swirling around her mouth as she tried to identify a strange taste. For some reason Scott’s cock tasted a little…funky. Did he try some sort of lube or something? Eventually Cora shrugged and went back to sucking. The taste would wash away soon enough. And it did and Cora was able to enjoy the meaty flavor she loved so much.

“Oooohh…Cora?”

Without removing his cock from her mouth she looked up. Scott had lifted his head and was blinking several times to get the sleepiness out of his eyes. Cora stopped sucking and held his cock close to her face as she smiled at him. When he was sufficiently awake and their eyes met, Scott returned the smile.

“Hey, baby,” he greeted. “How’d the meeting go?”

“About as you’d expect,” she replied with a small shrug. “How about you? Did you miss me tonight?”

He smiled and nodded. “I did. Though I…” He placed his hand on his forehead. “…I might have dipped into the wine a bit too soon. Hope I have some left for you…”

They both laughed. Cora’s eyes scanned the room, picking up small signs of unusual things all around the room. She spotted the wine glasses on the floor. Scott’s desk was all a mess and several of his model ships had been removed from the display case. The long and pointed ones. The room looked oddly reminiscent of some of their more wild date nights where they…missed the bed.

“You _sure_ you missed me…?” she asked, half teasingly and half inquisitively. “You sure you didn’t have… _company_ tonight…?”

Scott looked at her. He wasn’t sure how to read that look in her eyes. Was she just messing with him? Or was she genuinely asking? In the end Scott just laughed.

“Of course not, baby! You know I would never cheat on you…”

His words sounded genuine which put Cora at ease. She felt guilty for thinking for even a second that her love would knowingly have sex with another woman behind her back. As way of apology, she kissed his cock again and went back to sucking. Though Scott felt oddly tired this evening in addition to being hung-over, he was eager to start his date night with his girlfriend.

Just the two of them…

**_THE END_ **


End file.
